User talk:Ash Crimson
Re:Promote Oh wow. I was not expecting this, not I feel obligated to do things I've been putting off. Haha. Well, Thanks! I'm honored to get this promotion! Dengarde 21:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Where's Yoshiman? Do you know where's Yoshiman. He hasn't been here a while? MagcargoMan 04:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Borrowing of Quote template Hey, can I borrow the quote template you made on this wiki? I want to use it for the Okami Wiki that I own. The Yoshiman 97 00:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate this a lot. The Yoshiman 97 00:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I sent you a message I messaged you over Xbox LIVE. You should check it when you get the chance. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing really major. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki change? What's wrong with the wiki? It's got a wierd layout and everything. MagcargoMan 01:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Template idea! For Dead Rising 2 item templates, if they can be used for a combo weapon, they're should be a section on the template that says what it can be made into, and what they can be combined with, which includes the wrench icon next to the name. MagcargoMan 05:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiki change part 2 Yo Ash, Someone said you can change the wiki back to it's old look (only for yourself) in your preferences. He said something about: "if the page has index.php showing, it's &useskin=monobook, otherwise, it's ?useskin=monobook" Do you know what that means? MagcargoMan 21:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :To change it back for yourself, go to Preferences and click the Skins tab, then check Monaco and save. 22:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Beware Mag, after November third, you WON'T be able to switch back to the good skin. But yes, go to and click the skins tab, then just change it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) WOAH!!! You're serious? Thank you so much!!! I can't tell you how much this means to me! =D Don't worry, I won't promote other bureaucrats, and as always I'll be careful with who DOES get promoted to anything. Thank you!! =D =D =D THANKS http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 22:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Way to go, Slugga Frankie Frank! -- Chris. Problem? ' 12:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New Blog. I made a brand new blog. You should check it out. Don't worry, instead of informing users of updates, I'll just say I updated in that box where you put your reason for editing an article. MagcargoMan 06:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The special pages Damn this new skin makes shit hard to find. Took me a minute to find the "leave a message" button here. Anyway over at you can find all of 'em. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, no problem. I couldn't even figure out how to delete a damn duplicate page, there doesn't seem to be a button for it anywhere. This new skin is causing problems and solving none. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 22:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. I just put that one up as a temporary till we got a better one. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, there's a little dark blue box in the bottom left corner, but half the time it doesn't show up till way after you're logged in and browsing content. This new skin is just... A problem, to put it simply. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, for some reason, even though I wrote it as a blog post, you can't find it there. Do you know how to fix this. P.S. To find it, check my "Pages I'm Following" thing. MagcargoMan 04:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) SIIIIGH I really wish oasis wasn't such a failure. I'll help with whatever needs done. It's mostly the DR1 templates that are causing this... If we can fix that it should solve the problem. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think wikia was oblivious to these sort of problems in the beginning, but they know about how the skins wrecking things now. They choose not to do anything with the new skin to fix it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, that's one problem down. It seems to have (mostly) fixed the DRButtons as well, looking at the Garbage Can pages. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. Should we put the order of things in the sitenotice? I don't know if the sitenotice even WORKS with freakin' oasis... Should we? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well see I think the reason it's glitching is because of the DR1 infoboxes. The button worked on the DR2 handgun page, so I think's it's gotta either be the DR2Button template or the DR1 infoboxes. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Class & Colors Hey, so I recently started working at the Walking Dead wiki and would like to know how to implement the "class" thing where you enter a name and the color appears (like on Willamette Survivors and Dead Rising Psychopaths. I added the colors/codes on MediaWiki:Common.css, is there anything else I need to copy and implement? Like for MediaWiki:Common.js or to the .css? Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 02:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *No worries, I got it! --Mistertrouble189 22:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How to find the very important opinion poll Here's the link: I have a very important blog post. The link doesn't work on this wiki for some reason. The link is also on my wikia central user page. And it can actually know be accessed on the blog section. It's called: We want Monacco!: A commentary on the rights and opinions of wikia users. MagcargoMan 07:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) okay then If that's what you want. Sure, you can keep admin abilities. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Retiring. I know I said "When I edit a wiki, I stick with the wiki", but the new and not-so-improved Oasis skin just puts me off editing. Not enough people went on my very important opinion poll, and I can't really spread the word because I don't use Facebook, Twitter or all that other stuff. If they give us the option of using Monacco (which won't happen), I'll edit again. I hope my contribution to the wiki has been significant. See ya. MagcargoMan 05:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Did you write this ash? This is anon104, named after the obscure German strategy game. Did you write this ash? http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/User_talk:Anno1404#Hello It sounds like you. I just emailed Frank/Jax about your status, asking what he wants to do. Worthlesspaul 00:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :of course you will be welcome, more than that, you will be at least an admin. I will leave your final status 100% up to Frank. :) :We all got past the wikia split months ago. :) :As soon as you confirm that Ashley is you, I will promote you to admin. Again your final status is 100% up to Frank. Worthlesspaul 00:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Couple things: Yes, it should be up... I could log in with my info. Maybe create a new account with the same name as here? And for the admin/bureaucrat stuff, it's what you want to be. If you want to be a bureaucrat or an admin then it's up to you. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Great I am glad we all agreed Frank, bureaucrat position is available to you Ash, if you want it. Worthlesspaul 00:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, everything sounds good. Glad that you're joining us, Ash. =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Special:UserRights/ashley :http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Special:UserRights/Jax-Kenobi : I pasted you guys old monaco script on the site. need to work on that. : http://gyazo.com/1a880e30469721b4c0b70f53b3547370.png Worthlesspaul 00:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I got the colors working. :) #EEE to #000000 Worthlesspaul 00:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The background is something I want to talk about soon with you guys. I hate for you to modify everything then have to change it. See Jax's talk page about what is going on...let me know if there is any issues or any concerns. Worthlesspaul 01:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::your call: enjoy editing there, don't want to discourage you in anyway. There is a lot to do :/ Worthlesspaul 01:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Want to chat on IRC? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=deadrisingwikis I am there now :) I have this really cool way of contacting editors VERY fast. One second I am working on it. 01:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: post. - Ash Crimson 01:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Emailing all 52 editors with 100 or more edits All you need to do is press save, or even faster, press shift+alt+s see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Keyboard_shortcuts if you do not have firefox. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?title=User_talk: &action=edit&section=new&preloadtitle= &preload=User:Worthlesspaul/7 Worthlesspaul 01:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) virus question Virus's can slow down your machine. You mentioned you had a slow internet, it could be that. AVG free is an excellent free program. Worthlesspaul 03:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I really like your color changes on the site. http://gyazo.com/50c10c44ce1139f44da15d68ceeb400d.png It really works well thanks, the side needs to be changed to gray or black, and the background pic still needs to be added though. Worthlesspaul 04:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) 2011 yılında kurulan İzmir Çiçek Al, tahminlerin ötesinde bir hızla gelişiyor; zaman ve uzaklık kavramları adeta yeniden tanımlanıyor. Bu değişim, duygusallıklarımızı, hayal gücümüzle birleştirerek daha farklı bir gerçekliğe kavuşturmamıza da fırsat veriyor. Uzakta olsalar bile, sevdiklerimize ulaşabilmek, sevinci ve acıyı paylaşmak, yaşama beklenmedik sürprizler katmak ve varlığımızı hissettirmek artık o kadar kolay ki.. Who is the admin of this wikia? Some content is not up to date such as the Dead Rising 3 Achievements, which I have been trying to add but can not. Stuff All of your talk page archives and your user pages have been moved from the merge. I haven't deleted them yet in case you want to save them or go through them at all. Please take a look at them and mark them for deletion if they're no longer wanted. I don't want to delete anything that may sort of quote "belong to you". Thanks, and we hope to see you around. If you don't get back to me, I will most likely delete them anyways to save space, but they can always be restored if an issue occurs. --Nixerix (talk) 05:27, April 19, 2014 (UTC) *Ash Crimson/DR2Weapon /import *Ash Crimson/Sandbox /import *Ash Crimson/SecondSandbox /import *Ash Crimson /import